Lightning Seal Naruto
by Chisaki Kouu
Summary: On his horrible 9th birthday, Naruto leaves the village, to then reemerge 7 years later to the world, follow the new Naruto. OP Naruto, pairing decided, no harem. Bold text etc doesn't work for me. written in 3rd POV, I am bad at 1st POV.


Disclaimers: Got the idea from Naruto: Smoke And Dagger, a fanfiction made by The Darkest Soul. Kishimoto owns Naruto. Genin graduation is 16 years instead of 12.

Start!!

A tired Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed after a long days worth of paperwork being completed.

He leaned back in his chair and looked toward the ceiling, reminiscing of the second biggest regret in his life.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Years earlier

Naruto walked down the street with a look on his face so cold, barely suppressing the massive anger built within his small, beaten body.

With an eyepatch covering his right eye, and no arm on his left side, he made is way to the hokage's building.

The civilian on the side of the road slowly scattered away in fear as they saw the blood on his shirt and the look on his face, while the ninja who were attentive enough nearly shit themselves at the small, but lethal killing intent he was leaking.

When he got to the hokage's door and burst in right through it, he was instantly surrounded by anbu, with kunai all pointing towards lethal parts of his body.

Naruto didn't even look at them before leaking a chakra, that made them figuratively wet themselves. It surrounded him, and he still stared at the hokage.

"I'm tired of this shit jiji!"

With the declaration, a burst of chakra blew the anbu away making them hit the wall.

Sarutobi looked on in surprise, as his best anbu were blown off by mere chakra. His eyes were drawn to the blood on Naruto's shirt, his missing left arm, and eyepatch and a knowing feeling arose in him, as much as he wanted to deny it.

"You're full of shit! Every day you go on about forgiving the villagers, and giving them time! Well what do you think that got me?! They fucking cut off my arm!!"

The hokage's eyes opened so much that they nearly popped out of their socket.

"And the best part was, your fucking anbu took money from them to keep it a secret! He fucking helped them keep me still and cut through my eye himself! Wasn't he supposed to protect me?!"

Hiruzen was dumbfounded, the rage within Naruto was almost overwhelming him, and then he hears that his own anbu, his private shinobi has completely disregarded orders and attacked the target of his protection. So he did the only thing he could do in this situation.

"Please forgive this Naruto, this anbu will be dealed with and compensation will be given."

He expected that that may be the end of it, as Naruto was always quick to forgive and forget, boy was he wrong.

"Compensation... fucking compensation?!? He cut my arm off! It is completely fucking impossible to do a hand sign with only one hand! My right eye is gone too, and you talk about fucking compensation!?"

He threw his backpack on the table, causing the anbu in the room to get tense, while still staring open eyed on the boy who disrespected the Hokage on the highest level, without a fear in the world.

"Don't bother with your useless anbu. Fuck this village, if I ever come back, it will be on my own accord, and if you try to have your anbu follow me now, I will release the Kyuubi."

He turned around and stomps off, leaving the Hokage, anbu, and the bag.

The hokage slowly opened it, revealing a head severed by the neck wearing an ox mask.

End of flashback

He had been searching for him ever since then, constantly staying in contact with Jiraya who had his spy network on full pursuit, yet they barely had a clue. They had heard of him being seen in a few places around the entirety of the elemental nations, but nothing specific.

He believed he was in hiding, as Jiraya's spy network is among the best in this world. The question is with who...

Naruto

"CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG!!"

The crowd cheered to Naruto who was on top of the platform in the middle of the party. He brought up the huge barrel filled with Sake to his lips using his right hand and chugged it.

"OOOOH!!!!"

The loud chears erupted and Naruto took his leave, taking a seat by the bar. A few guys tried to do the same this, but failed horribly.

He wanted to leave before things got way too hectic, and he needed to sleep, he was getting a bit too drunk.

"Hey mister."

"Hmm?"

He turned to see a black haired loli looking girl, with seemingly glowing, deep blue eyes that resembled the ocean, fair skin, and full, crimson lips. She exuded a charm girls her age shouldn't possess.

"What' up?"

With a smile at getting his attention, she responded.

"Are you perhaps a ninja?"

In but a moment she had the middle and index fingers of his right hand pointed at her forehead, while surrounded by red and black lightning, while Naruto projected a cold look at her, looming with killing intent.

"Who's askin'?"

She for some reason blushed, seeming to be ashamed of forgetting to introduce herself.

"Urhm- sorry, my name is Chie."

"I see, and how'dya know I was a ninja?"

He noticed that he somehow sobered up, and that she seems completely fine having him pointing at her forehead with a cold look in his eye. 'Weird, she should be getting nervous, even if she she doesn't know what I am doing.'

"That's for me to know, and you to find out, right?"

She tested him with a finger on her lips, really drawing his attention towards them. 'Tch, she is really pulling me along, and she looks like she is 13.. am I a pedophile?' He recovered somewhat quickly and looked her straight in the eyes, which somehow allured him too but he shook it off.

"Sure, so what did ya' want?"

She lightly giggled, probably because she found out about his thoughts.

"How about we talk somewhere less crowded? It's kind of stuffy here, right?"

"Sure.."

He walked with her, down the empty streets, looking at her from behind. 'My chakra suppression should be on full force so it shouldn't be possible to figure out that I am a ninja. Must have been targeted...'

"Something on your mind?... Oh right, I forgot to ask for your name!"

"Naruto."

"I see, that's a funny name."

"I guess."

"Not a talker?"

"It's the alcohol."

She accepted that as an answer and led him down an alley, before coming to a stop at a dead end where the buildings were built like a big square surrounding them with no space in between. After the brief look around he let out an annoyed sigh before turning his attention to Chie.

"I'm sorry, there was no other choice.."

She muttered all he wanted to hear.

"Blackmailed?"

"A cursed seal on the back of my neck."

"I see."

She turned around and looked him in the eye apologetically, with tears threatening to spill from the corners of them.

"Hahaha! Finally caught some big fish, huh boys!?"

A chorus of laughter erupted from the ninja on top of the buildings surrounding Naruto and Chie. '3 chunin, 17 genin, probably all missing nin.'

"Hey Chie."

"Huh?"

"Close your eyes."

She looked at him like she didn't understand why, but eventually just did as told.

Meanwhile, all missing nin started the hand seals on a combined jutsu. 'Probably water and lightning by the looks of it.'

Naruto walked up to Chie's side, unsealed four sealing tags from his right wrist and seemingly placed them in the air, in a square surrounding the two of them.

The sealing tags crackled with vicious red and black lightning, and a huge seal started being drawn in the air. Eventually all of the lines connected and the 4 sealing tags were drawn together into one.

While this was happening, the missing nin halted their hand seals and looked on with suspense and slight fear due to the ominous looking lightning.

The seal gradually shrunk and flew towards the back of Chie's neck. A faint red beam of chakra flew up towards the air as the cursed seal got removed, and Chie opened her eye, bewildered as she felt the burden behind her neck disappear.

"Unholy cleansing"

She looked at Naruto with a dumbfounded expression, which received the response of a confident smirk. Her past sadness nearly burnt, and all she wanted was to express her thanks, but the situation they were in now didn't seem to allow it. Though he seemed to have noticed it anyway by the look in her eyes.

"Tch, how did he remove Orochimaru's cursed seal?! He told me I could control even the strongest ninja with that, and it would be near impossible to remove!"

"That's because, you had the bad luck of targeting me of all people. You targeted the wrong ninja, now pay the price for your foolishness."

He placed four new tags in an arch in front of him, and continued placing new ones in the air until he was completely surrounded by them. He took Chie by the waist and pulled her into the circle, going straight through his sealing tags somehow.

Then the lightning crackled, this time more ferocious and dark. And before all chaos broke loose, three whispered words echoed through the silence..

"Branch of hell..."

Stakes of dark red lightning shot out towards ninja from each of the tags, stabbing them straight through the hearts before branching out and going to the next, allowing no escape.

It seemed like it only took a mere moment before all the missing nin were lying on the floor, dead.

"W-what was that?"

"Branch of hell, one of my own sealing arts."

"I- I see."

They took a full 10 seconds just to look into each other's eyes, seemingly gather their own thoughts.

"Alright, see ya'!"

With that, Naruto turned around and started walking off.

"W-wait!"

"Hmm?"

"... Do you mind if I, come with you by any chance?"

"Hah? Would you ever let someone who--"

As he turned around with an angered expression to look at Chie, he stopped talking when he laid his eyes on her.

Her knees were slightly shaking, his teeth were lightly tapping against each other rapidly, and her eyes were downcast with a few tears in the corners of them.

"I'm so sorry. Those missing nin, they killed my family inside my house, and ambushed me when I came back from my mission, placing the cursed seal on me when I was in shock at the sight of my dead family. I tried to fight it, but it immobilized me so I could only follow orders, and the village completely abandoned me after seeing the seal. I just wish for you to forgive me, I am so so sorry, but I wish for a place to belong. With for someone who wouldn't betray me. I may have just met you but please let me come with you!"

Naruto stood there dumbfounded as her tears started to spill. 'How dumb could I be, to have already forgotten about what that missing nin said, or about her cursed seal. Ahh, I wanna die, I made her cry.'

He walked up to her, and wiped her tears, causing her to look up at him with a confused expression as she obviously believed he would be angry, and just leave her.

"Come, I am a busy man."

Her sad expression changed to one of hope, and as fast as it came, it turned into one of happiness and joy, giving her face the brightest, most beautiful smile Naruto had ever seen.

He stared at her for a second with mouth ajar and eyes slightly widened, before he regained his conscious mind and turned around hoping his tiny blush wasn't seen.

The were outside the gates when they finally struck up a conversation.

"The missing nin back there said that the cursed seal could control even the strongest ninja. Does that mean that you're real' strong?"

"I have a powerful kekkei genkai, allowing me to freely control elemental jutsu, no need for hand seals. I am apparently the only one in one hundred years to have awakened it, and now the last of my clan.."

"Hmm... I see, well my fighting style revolves around using sealing tags and a few seal less jutsu that help me out, as well as boosting myself physically with chakra control. I only have one arm so I cannot use hand seals myself, but that is fixed by using my seals. I have figured out seals that allow me to only transfer chakra and the seal will use the jutsu for me, but I need to prepare the sealing papers beforehand, so I cannot improvise on that front. Though all that only works due to my massive chakra reserves."

She looked thoughtful for a moment, before changing to confused and started concentrating on Naruto's chest.

"What is it?"

"I can barely feel any chakra from you at all, so how do you have so much?"

"Aha, forgot about that."

The suppression seals on his body glowed and then disappeared, sending out a blast of chakra that threw Chie off of her feet. Wide eyed and mouth open, she somehow landed in a cute, girly position. What the fuck...

"T- That's a lot... Are you secretly a Biju?"

"Woah, that was a close guess. I am the jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox."

"B- But shouldn't the nine tails jinchuriki be in Konoha? As it lives by there, it should be hard for any other village to get it..."

"Yeah, I guess so.."

He finished with a cold look, hinting to some kind of dark past or hatred.

She gulped before walking up to him and giving him a hug suddenly.

"Huh?"

Naruto was dumbfounded yet again, and just wondered what she was doing.

"You can talk about it you know, keeping it bottled up is not good for you."

He walked over to a boulder a bit away from the road with a flat surface and sat on it with her on his side, still clinging to his right arm for some reason.

"What do you know about Jinchuriki?"

"Uhh, that they were used in the third shinobi war and had unimaginable power, and that they are the vessels of biju."

"I see... Well you see, for me life wasn't all that easy even though that power is sealed inside me. My parents apparently died during the Kyuubi attack, leaving me as an orphan. Due to the whole village, aside from the younger generations knowing that I was the jinchuriki, I was mistreated as they thought I was the Kyuubi himself. Beaten, ignored, scammed and more. At the age of 5 I was kicked out of the orphanage and the Hokage gave me an apartment of my own. I lived there until I left Konoha at the age of 9. The villagers constantly beat me up, gave me huge prices, like 20 for a loaf of bread. And it was especially bad at october 10th, my birthday, and the day of the Kyuubi attack. They had their so called 'foxhunt' where they really attempted to kill me. Usually I had an anbu protecting me, but on the 9th foxhunt, the anbu accepted payments for keeping what they did a secret. He held me down while they chopped off my left arm, and he himself cut through my right eye. After that I met the Kyubi, who gave me his chakra, and I used that to heal myself, though I couldn't save my eye and arm, I also got power. I killed the anbu and a few villagers, then delivered the head to the Hokage before leaving. The next 7 years, I spent in the destroyed Uzugakure, which only an Uzumaki could enter, and trained. I would be a genin by now if I didn't leave the village, but I think it was worth leaving. Well, that's my story."

He heard a sniffing sound from arm, so he turned to it and saw her crying.

"Eh? Uhh, it's fine, it's in the past.."

"That's so sad! I can't imagine something like that, Naruto. *sniff* I will be with you, you won't be lonely anymore."

"Lonely? I never said anything about being lonely!"

"It's fine, I am here for you."

Naruto sighed, and allowed a soft smile grace his features. I guess this isn't so bad.


End file.
